Total Drama Maximum: Tokyo
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: 15 contestants created by YOU will battle it out in Tokyo, Japan, competing in deadly challenges that will push them to the MAXIMUM! Sign ups closed. Roleplay details inside.
1. Apps!

**Hey, The Awesome Ninja Troy back again- bringing you what I like to call the next revolution in the Total Drama series! My friend Steve, GonardwiththeTDL, has taken over responsibility of TDL3, and I'm starting my own roleplay season, Total Drama Maximum: Tokyo.**

**Note: This is a ROLEPLAY, not a story, so it will not be posted on FF, because you will be acting it out as your characters in a Chatango chat room (More details below)**

**Now, this season takes place in none other than...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tokyo, Japan!**

**In this season 15 contestants will compete in a series of challenges taking place in Tokyo, Japan- both within the city and its woodland outskirts. While staying in a fancy hotel, everything seems to be first class for the contestants- or so they think. From swinging katana blades in battle, to a fierce sushi making contest, to catching deadly Japanese Giant Hornets, nothing will be easy for these unlucky 15 contestants.**

** Hosted by none other than myself, Troy, (From Total Endurance: Mount Everest), this season is looking for 15 teenagers to compete for 100,000 dollars and a mystery prize, and these 15 teenagers are created by YOU! If you love roleplaying, fun, and competition, TDM:T is ideal for you. Just sign up by following the instructions found at the following link:**

** And remember to have fun, because this is YOU acting out the drama, not one writer who decides the plot. YOU make the decisions, YOU cast the votes, and YOU can win!**

** So please, sign up, and the best 15 will be selected. Thank you! You will be sent a PM if your character is chosen, with details on the link of the chat room and other important information. **

**You can check out the TDM website for more information by checking out the following link: totaldramamaximum dot webs dot com. **

**So please, sign up! Leave a review or send me a PM with the following information about your characters:**

Name:

Age:(16-17):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Biography/History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Why TDM:T?

Interests/Hobbies:

Audition Tape:

Will you be able to make the roleplay once a week on Saturday, from 7-8 PM?:

* * *

Hope to see you guys when the story starts, official first episode will be this Saturday, from 7-8. Chosen contestants will be announced by Wednesday in another chapter, and you will be sent a PM with information and confirmation.

Thank you, **The Awesome Ninja Troy**

:)


	2. Update

**Hey! Thanks for the characters so far, but I'm looking for more! So please sign up! :) Trust me, it will be ALOT of fun xD**

**-The Awesome Ninja Troy  
**


	3. The Chosen Contestants!

**Hey! The contestants have been chosen! I had 16 apps, but only 15 could make it :( However, I may be able to have a job for that one who didn't make it later in the season :)**

**Now, without further delay, the chosen contestants are...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**1. Kayden- The Rich Flirt (Angelcandy55)  
**

**2. Christian- The Two-Faced Jock (Jason Southwell)  
**

**3. Goten- The Goofball (GonardwiththeTDL)  
**

**4. Marissa- The Tomboy (TrueJackVP408)  
**

**5. Amy- The Nice Girl (Numbuh321)  
**

**6. Dani- The Secretly Evil Girl (iloveyouu3)  
**

**7. Freddie- The Paranoid Spaz (The Double-Faced Muse)  
**

**8. Celeste- The Untrustworthy Friend (Gin-Nee)  
**

**9. Astrid- The Dancer (Tornography)  
**

**10. Vanessa- The Hopeless Romantic (GossipQueen101)  
**

**11. Angela- The Rocker (Sakura-chan 484)  
**

**12. Buck- The Cowboy (Total Drama Fanatic)  
**

**13. Carita- The Feisty Tough Chick (xXxbaileigirlxXx)  
**

**14. Dan- The Lazy Zombie Illusionist (Glitchz)  
**

**15. Shawn- The Surfer Dude (CocoDaman5454)**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for the great characters guys! See you on the roleplay. Link to chat and any additional information will be sent to you by PM. Have a great day! :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. Tonight! First Episode!

**Attention TDM Contestants- Show time is tonight! The time was originally 7, but has been moved up to 8. Please feel free to come early to meet the fellow role players, and have fun.**

Hope to see you there!

totaldramamaximum dot webs dot com.

-**The Awesome Ninja Troy.**


	5. Tonight! Second and Third Episodes!

Hey! Second and third episodes tonight, starting at 7! Please come if you can! PM me any questions. :)


	6. TONIGHT! SPECIAL NOTICE!

ATTENTION! There will be no TDM episodes this Saturday, instead the episodes will be TONIGHT! Also, the aftermath is tonight, so if your character was voted off, please come to the chat anyway please!

-Troy


	7. Tonight AND Tomorrow!

**Attention all TDM contestants- episodes tonight and tomorrow night, 8:00 Eastern PM!**

**Be there and be cool! :)  
**


	8. Tonight and FINALE Tomorrow!

**Final four and final episodes tonight! At 7!**

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL TDM CONTESTANTS-**

**Tomorrow night will be the finale of TDM, at 7. Anyone, eliminated included, is invited to come and support who you want to win!**

**-Troy  
**


	9. Winner!

**After a long season...**

**GOTEN is the winner of TDM!**

**Congratulations!**


End file.
